Prior art video scrambling systems typically operate on a single video signal and perform a repetitive operation upon that signal. To render the information content of the signal unintelligible by an unauthorized individual, reversible additions, deletions or modifications are made to the video signal. Such prior art systems include those that suppress horizontal video synchronization, modify individual picture scan lines, alter color information contained in the picture or add an interfering carrier signal. Disadvantageously, however, methods of defeating these prior art scrambling systems are known to those who would wish to view the scrambled signals and, furthermore, equipment that can be used to defeat these systems is inexpensive and readily available.